Visible
by Oilux
Summary: In one meeting, Canada was visible. Yet maybe being visible to everyone wasn't as great as he thought it would be.


Warning: Sadness and a broken Canadian

* * *

It was a regular meeting of the Allies. There had been nothing important about it really, for it started off with America being annoying and loud, England shouting for him to shut up, and Francis being a pervert. China was busy running from Russia, who was being a bit of a creeper like normal. This meeting was unlike any other, and one that would most likely just fall through the cracks and not really remembered the next day.

All the while the sixth member of the Allies sat in a chair in the middle of the table, patiently waiting for his turn to be heard so that he could voice his idea's. Canada held Kumajiro in his arms, the bear wide awake because of all the yelling. Kumajiro was normally asleep during the meetings, but the yelling had been to loud for him, so instead he watched the other Allies and thought about what idiots they were.

Canada had a great idea for demolishing the Axis, and he knew it would work if everything went perfectly. Even is something did go wrong in his plan (and he went over every possible scenario) the Axis would take more damage than the Allies themselves. Canada was determined to bring it up during this meeting, and even their constantly yelling wouldn't deter him from his mission today. Kumajiro knew his master was planning something, and would occasionally nudge the Canadian to remind him of his cause.

"Who are you?" The high pitched voice came from Canada's lap, making him look down in confusion for a second before he remembered that Kumajiro did this all the time.

"I'm Canada," Canada whispered back. When he was little, his voice was louder, but over time and invisibility had lowered it to where it almost couldn't be heard anymore.

"So we need a heroic idea that will save us a ton of money but still allow us to kick some ass! Any idea's? America's voice cut Canada off from talking to Kumajiro anymore, and he looked around at everyone else.

No one seemed to have any idea's. They all just looked from one person to another, as if expecting someone else to think of some majestic idea that would end the war early. Canada's heart leapt into his throat, this was his chance! Who knows when he would get such a perfect opportunity like this one. He stood on wobbly knees, keeping Kumajiro in his arms as he walked to the front of the room where the chalkboard was.

"Everyone? I have an idea," Canada said in his whispery voice that no one heard.

Kumajiro looked from his spot in Canada's arms at everyone, and back up to Canada. He knew that this was an important moment for the man who cared for him. Even though Kuma could never remember who he was, Kuma thought he could repay the man for all the food and baths anyways.

Kumajiro let out the biggest roar that he could, making everyone jump and look at Canada. Canada smiled at them, a light blush on his cheeks at the sudden attention.

"Thanks Kuma. Guys I have a really good idea for beating the Axis. Even if it doesn't go perfectly, we'll still end out on top," Canada said as eagerly as he could, trying to match his brothers energy. Everyone stared at him, before America, who had fallen down into his seat when Kumajiro roared, stood up.

"Canada sit back down." Canada had never seen his brother look so serious before.

"Eh? But you wanted an idea-" Canada started, but America's now cold blue eyes made him stop.

"An idea from an actual country, not one we keep around for pity's sake. Now sit back down and be the wallflower we're all used to," America almost spat out.

Canada gaped at his brother, his mouth hanging open like an air-drowned fish. He looked at his brother, his own brother, and at everyone else. He was almost pleading with his eyes for someone to intervene and say that what America said was uncalled for. Everyone averted his gaze though, purposefully looking somewhere else other than him. Canada slowly turned back to America, half of him hoping to see that obnoxious grin and a laugh that it was all a joke, but all that greeted him was a harsh stare, a grimace, and eyes that were as cold as the ice that grew in his country.

He did the only thing that he could think of. He shuffled his feel and walked back to his seat. Everything was silent as the sounds of his souls made their way across the room and he sat down in his chair with a creak. Everyone turned their attention back to America, who was still standing.

"Now since no one has an idea-"

_I had an idea_, Canada thought bitterly but he didn't say a word aloud.

"-let's move onto more important things," America began to talk of other matters that were important to the Allies. Canada just tuned him out though.

No one looked in his direction as tears fell and soaked into the white fur of his bear. No one said anything as crying turned into sobbing. No one would even utter a sigh or movement at the Canadian crying as quietly as he could.

Kuma gently licked the tears away from his owners face, some how knowing that what his master planned didn't go the way he thought. Canada held his bear tightly against his chest, like he did when he was scared of the thunder, and no one would be there to comfort to him.

No one argued with the superpower, even at the expense of the self confidence of the second largest nation in the world. After that, Matthew Williams only ever spoke after his brother left the room. No one ever bothered to help him anyways.


End file.
